tv_shows_and_moviesfandomcom-20200213-history
A Close Shave
Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |director=David Mitton |producer= David Mitton Robert D. Cardona |narrator= Ringo Starr George Carlin |season=2 |season_no=2.14 |number=40 |shining_time_station_episode(s)= * Word's Out * Billy's Runaway Train |released= * 5th November 1986 * 5th May 1988 * 14th May 1989 * 15th February 1991 * 3rd May 1993 * 16th April 1998 * 20th January 2008 |previous="Dirty Work/Diesel's Devious Deed" |next="Better Late Than Never"}} "A Close Shave" or retitled "A Close Shave for Duck" in the US is the fourteenth episode from season two. Duck helps Edward with some trucks/cars on Gordon's Hill, but the train breaks away and the trucks chase Duck down the Main Line, until he ends up in a barber shop. Plot After having been framed by Devious Diesel for telling jokes about the engines to the Troublesome Trucks, Duck sadly goes to Wellsworth per the Fat Controller's request where he meets Edward, whom he tells of the incident. Edward assures Duck that the Fat Controller will find out what is really going on and asks him to help out with the trucks for the day. Duck feels happy as he and Edward set to work with a goods train. Edward pulls the train while Duck pushes bunker-first from behind. However, the trucks are silly, heavy and noisy, and the two engines are forced to work hard all afternoon. When they get to the top of Gordon’s Hill, Duck bids farewell to Edward and heads back to the station. But as he coasts down the hill, enjoying the breeze, he suddenly hears the whistle of a guard who was knocked out of his brake van because Edward's trucks have broken away and are intent on chasing Duck down the hill and derailing him. Duck tries to make a break for it, but the trucks gain on him quickly. Luckily for Duck, the trucks only catch him gradually and do not throw him off the rails, but nevertheless Duck is forced to keep going at top speed as the trucks push him. Just as they are starting to regain control, Duck and his driver spot James pulling out of the station ahead on their line with a train full of passengers. Duck tries his hardest to stop the trucks, knowing that a collision could result otherwise, but is unable to slow down. Duck shuts his eyes and braces for the crash and is about to run into the coaches when he is diverted into a siding at the last second. At the end of the siding is a small barbershop where a barber has set up his business. Duck barrels down the line and crashes right into the front of the shop, completely destroying the wall. The trucks pay no attention to the damage, they are rather pleased with themselves. As Duck peeks in through the debris, he apologises to the barber, who is furious and lathers Duck's face with shaving cream as revenge for frightening his customers. Thomas arrives to help clear the mess, while the Fat Controller speaks with the barber and explains that while he understands how upset the barber is, Duck and his crew helped to prevent a serious accident, and remarks that it was "a very close shave". The barber washes Ducks face and apologises for his mistake. Duck accepts the apology while the Fat Controller compliments him for his bravery and that he is proud of him. Soon Duck is pulled out from the barbershop by Thomas and the Fat Controller tells him he will be returning home once he is properly washed and repaired. Duck becomes worried, believing that the engines still hate him and prefer Diesel. The Fat Controller tells Duck that is no longer the case, as he never believed Diesel and has sent him packing. The other engines are now all very sorry and want Duck to come back. A few days later, after being mended, Duck returns to the shed where the other engines welcome him back with happy whistles. Proudly taking his place alongside them, Duck feels happier than ever to be home with his friends. Characters * Edward * Duck * Troublesome Trucks * Sir Topham Hatt * The Barber * Thomas * James * Henry * Gordon * Percy * Mrs. Kyndley * The Butler * One Enthusiast * Diesel Locations * Wellsworth * Gordon's Hill * The Viaduct * Crosby * C&B Barber * MC BUNN * Tidmouth Sheds * Suddery Castle * Suddery Junction Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Duck and the Diesel Engine. * A large model of Duck is used for the scenes inside the barber shop. The face used for this model was actually designed for Thomas' large model. * In the restored version, the scene of the trucks passing Wellsworth is sped up. * In George Carlin's narration and most international versions (except the Japanese and Welsh versions): ** Duck's brakes being applied can be heard when he races through Crosby Station. ** The trucks laugh throughout the whole chase. ** The crash sound effect and runaway themes are different from the UK, Japanese and Welsh narrations. ** The line "and shut his eyes" is not included in George Carlin's narration. * In the German version, when Duck passes through Edward's station, the line "But the trucks were catching up" is omitted. * In all dubs except the German and George Carlin dubs, when Duck enters Crosby Station, a final repeat of the main section of the runaway theme is played before Duck veers into the siding, upon which an ending to the theme is played up to the crash. * In the German dub, the music suddenly cuts forward and plays for a little bit before repeating itself, thereby cutting back to the version heard in most dubs. * The Lynton and Barnstaple van that was used in this episode is currently owned by Twitter user ThomasTankMerch. * In the George Carlin dub, the music played just before the crash is repeated an extra time instead of the final repeat of the runaway theme's main section. * A deleted scene shows the barber and his customer looking at Duck before he crashes and the barber putting shaving foam on the customer's forehead by mistake, which may explain why it is there when the customer is shown after the crash. * In the original version, there are five shots of the barber lathering Duck's face. In the restored version, there are four. * When Duck goes into Crosby Yards, behind M.C. BUNN, the stationmaster's house from Thomas Comes to Breakfast can be seen. * In the US, this episode aired after Better Late Than Never, when the viaduct was under repair. Goofs * When Duck arrives at Wellsworth, his whistle valves are missing. * When Duck buffers up to Edward's train, the brake van does not have a face, but it gains one when the engines pass through the level crossing. It disappears when Duck runs through Crosby Station. * James stops once his last coach clears the points. * In both Ringo Starr narrations, he states that Duck shut his eyes, but his eyes are wide open. * When Duck crashes into the barber shop, the brake van can be seen coupled up to him. * Both the barber and his customers are smiling when the barber says, "I'll teach you!" to Duck. * When the derailed trucks are shown, you can clearly see that the slate slabs have been deliberately placed. * In the close-up of Thomas' wheels when he pulls Duck from the barbershop, a wire can be seen sticking out near his wheels, and some of the paintwork on the wheels is chipped off. * When Thomas arrives to help with the cleanup, a second track inexplicably appears next to the siding. * The barber only washes half of the shaving cream off Duck's face, and when Duck is pulled back onto the rails the shaving cream is back all over his face again. * In the deleted scene of the barber and his customer looking at Duck before the crash, Duck appears to be smiling. Duck is also smiling throughout being coated up in shaving cream. * In the close up shots of Duck inside the barber shop, when he is being pulled out, studio equipment can be seen in the upper left corner behind the remains of the barber shop's roof. * The truck behind Edward does not have a face at first, but gains one when they reach Gordon's Hill. * In Ringo Starr's US narration, after Duck complains to Edward that Diesel has made the other engines think that he is horrid, there is an echo in the background. This is audio from the UK version. * When Duck speeds down the siding leading toward the barber shop, there is one track leading towards the building, but when the mess is cleared up, there are two lines. * As the trucks race past the level crossing, a string is seen pulling them. * When Duck speeds past the camera moments before hitting the barber shop, the large van changes the direction it is facing. * In the close up shots of Duck inside the barber's shop, he is wearing Thomas' large scale face and because of this, his nose is in a different shape and his face is undersized. * There are a few points when the cattle truck has a face and a few when it does not. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Percy and Harold and Other Stories * The Best of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends * Your Favourite Story Collection * Chases, Races and Runaways * The Complete Series 2 * A Close Shave (DVD) DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection US * Better Late Than Never and Other Stories * Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Other Thomas Adventures * Thomas' Useful Stories * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 2 DVD Boxsets * Adventure On the Tracks * Totally Thomas Volume 9 AUS * Percy and Harold and Other Stories * Mixy Presents More Favourites * The Complete Series 2 DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * Classic Collection * Series One and Series Two Double Pack JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Volume 9 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 1 Vol.2 * The Complete DVD Box 1 * Will Not Stop * Tell Me Stories, Thomas PHL * Percy Takes the Plunge KOR * For the Story of Determination NZ * Percy and Harold and Other Stories * Bumper Video Collection Volume 3 * Thomas Train Set Compilation Video Volume 3 NL * Percy and Harold * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Edward, Toby and the Diesels SA * Volume 4 (VHS) GER * The Runaway and 4 Other Adventures * Full Steam Ahead! * Thomas and His Friends Vol. 4 DVD Boxsets * Thomas and His Friends Box Set 2 MYS * Percy Takes the Plunge and Other Thomas Adventures * Bertie’s Chase and Other Adventures NOR * Favourites From Thomas and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine 4 FIN/ISL * Thomas the Tank Engine 4 HRV * Duck Takes Over Latin America * The Visit of Thomas DVD Boxsets * The Adventures of Thomas BRA * The Earliest Adventures of Thomas ITA * The Brave Locomotive IND * Pop Goes the Diesel and Other Stories ROM * Thomas Comes to Breakfast DVD Packs * Triple Pack 2 SER * Thomas the Tank Engine 3 CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 4 (VCD) THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 6 Category:Episodes Category:Thomas & Friends episodes Category:Thomas & Friends season 2 episodes Category:Classic Series Category:Episodes focusing on Edward Category:Episodes focusing on Duck Category:Episodes focusing on the Troublesome Trucks Category:Episodes with Minor Human Characters in the Thomas Railway Series Category:Episodes with crashes